


Snowstorm

by waywardriot



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, VanVen Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: When Ventus gets stuck in a snowstorm, of course his savior is Vanitas, his colleague and friend. And, most unfortunately, his crush.Vanven Week Day 7: Snow





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> i made my own prompt for today because i really felt like doing this. yay for more holiday cliches!
> 
> with this, i've finished vanven week! i hope you've all enjoyed at least one of the things i've written!

“I’ll be fine, Rox,” Ventus had insisted to his brother. “I’ll be home before the storm hits.”

Of course, as it always was, he had been wrong. The predicted snowstorm had hit an entire three hours early, and Ventus was fighting the snow trying to get home. This is what he gets for leaving the Christmas shopping off so long, he supposed. Now, he was stuck on the other side of town, and it didn’t seem he could get a taxi to serve him—it looked like he was going to have to walk home and try not to die of hypothermia.

A big problem here, though, was that Ventus had no idea where he was anymore, after stumbling about the snow for god knows how long, watching it come down heavier and heavier to the point he could barely see. Before he was about to give up and accept his fate, he mercifully heard someone call out.

“Ventus!” a rather snarky voice shouted over the wind. “What in the world are you doing on this side of town, idiot?”

Of course, it was Vanitas, Ventus’s colleague and friend. And, most unfortunately, his crush.

“V-Vanitas,” Ventus chattered. “I didn’t think the storm would hit so early, and I-I can’t get home.”

Vanitas adjusted the bags he was holding in his hand to brush snow out of his eyes. “This is my apartment. Come on, follow me.”

Normally, Ventus would protest—being stuck with Vanitas in a snowstorm was filling his head with all kinds of unwanted fantasies—but given how cold he was, he wasn’t willing to argue at all. Rubbing his frozen hands together, he followed Vanitas as he buzzed himself in and entered the waiting elevator.

“Th-thanks,” Ventus stuttered, the blood starting to return to his hands.

“You’re hopeless,” Vanitas laughed. “But I guess you’ll have to stay around here if the storm keeps up as predicted.”

Ventus let out a hum of agreement as they made it to Vanitas’s floor, following mindlessly while Vanitas fumbled with his keys in the door, shaking from the cold, presumably. Ventus let out a huge breath of relief as the door opened, blowing his frizzy ice-encrusted bangs out of the way.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Vanitas shivered, unceremoniously dumping his bags and coat on the floor. “Make yourself at home.”

Ventus was anxious about being left alone in Vanitas’s apartment—they were casual work friends, so he hadn’t visited his apartment yet. He was left to awkwardly remove his various layers—soaking wet, of course—and look around the space a little; hopefully that wasn’t too creepy, but Vanitas said he could, right?

The apartment was surprisingly tidy for Vanitas—Ventus was an organized mess himself, and he halfway expected that from Vanitas, ever the casual and relaxed one. Instead, it seemed that things were clean and all in their place. There was a noticeable lack of Christmas decorations beyond a fake tree that couldn’t have been more than a foot tall, but it was still cozy and thankfully warm. Ventus figured that it was as good a place as any to ride out a snowstorm, at least.

As Ventus walked around the rest of the public areas (he figured it wouldn’t be good to barge into Vanitas’s bedroom), he decided to call his brother so he wouldn’t think he was dead.

The phone rang only two times before Roxas picked it up. “Ven, are you okay?!”

“Yeah,” Ventus laughed, “I just got caught by the storm hitting early.”

“Where are you? Do you need me to come pick you up?” There was the sound of keys jingling in the background.

“No! No, I’m fine. I don’t want you driving in this. I ended up right in front of Vanitas’s apartment, so he let me in.”

Roxas sighed. “If you insist, but be careful. I can come pick you up if you really do need it.”

“It’s fine,” Ventus reassured; he knew Roxas was naturally overprotective and distrustful of others. Upon hearing the bathroom door open, he spoke again. “I gotta go, Rox. Love you, and I’ll keep you updated.”

Roxas muttered, “Love you too,” and Ventus could practically hear the eyeroll through the phone.

Once Ventus ended the call, he turned to greet Vanitas when—

Holy shit, of _course_ Vanitas wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Ventus could feel the blood immediately rushing to his face, and with no way for him to hide it, Vanitas quirked a cocky eyebrow in response. “What’s wrong? I just forgot to grab dry clothes.”

Ventus cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, nothing. C-can I get some dry clothes too?”

“Yeah, of course,” Vanitas smiled. “Wouldn’t want you catching a cold. You can shower if you want, too.”

Ventus nodded and awkwardly shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom as Vanitas went into his room; once he threw him a bundle of clothes, Ventus went in and turned the water on, very grateful for the warmth.

It did strike him that wow, this is weird, being naked in his crush’s shower before he was going to put his crush’s clothes on—but that wasn’t going to stop him. He figured he might as well enjoy the juvenile feelings of infatuation.

Once clean, Ventus exited the bathroom in one of Vanitas’s T-shirts and a pair of pajama pants, and most embarrassingly, a pair of boxers. The man himself was lounging on his couch, also dressed in a T-shirt and some _very_ attractive grey sweatpants, but Ventus tried to pay that no mind. 

“Thanks for the shower,” Ventus said awkwardly—was that weird to say? Oh boy, now he was overthinking. 

“No problem. Might as well get comfortable since you may be here for a while.”

Ventus bit at his thumbnail in worry. “Is it that bad?”

“We may get a couple feet, and considering how unprepared we normally are for snow… I’d expect at least a day until they can manage to get the roads plowed.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry to impose on you for so long. Guess I should’ve planned better,” Ventus laughed bashfully.

Vanitas shrugged. “It’s whatever. Just like a sleepover.”

Ventus supposed it would be nice, acting like children for a bit. Snow had never lost its magic for him, and he loved to watch it come down as he was snuggled up inside with hot chocolate and a movie. Speaking of which, he suggested, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“Only if I get to choose a shitty Christmas movie on Netflix. I love making fun of those,” Vanitas chuckled, and Ventus agreed. 

Ventus finally sat on the couch, making sure to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Vanitas; that didn’t really work because Vanitas outstretched his legs up on the couch, and his feet were practically in Ventus’s lap. Ventus decided to take a chance and relaxed against his end of the couch, legs tossed over Vanitas’s so that they were tangled together.

Vanitas gave him a smile that could almost be considered sappy, but Ventus avoided eye contact so he wouldn’t reveal too many of his feelings with his eyes.

* * *

They devolved into watching a few hours of movies, taking whatever shitty holiday-themed movie Netflix suggested. Vanitas had some leftover pizza, so they had a quite comfortable night; eventually Ventus relaxed, and he was able to push the lingering feelings to the back of his mind.

“I’m tired,” Vanitas yawned. “We should get to bed.”

“Um… Do you have extra blankets so I can sleep on the couch?” Ventus asked.

He sighed through his teeth. “Not really. I don’t have extra blankets beyond sheets.”

“Um—do you think it would be better to share your bed…?” Ventus asked, nervously playing with his hands in his lap. Part of him felt like this was what Vanitas was pushing for, but the other part told him he was just being hopeful.

“That would be great,” Vanitas grinned. “We can share warmth that way.”

Ventus followed him to the bedroom, curious to see his room. It was as tidy as the rest of the apartment, so Ventus’s theory that he just kept the public areas clean for show was bust. It was a nice room with an actual color scheme (red, black, and white), well organized with various posters on the wall making the room feel friendlier.

“Anything interesting?” Vanitas smirked. 

Ventus mentally cursed himself, realizing he’d been caught staring like it was a show. “It’s… tidier than I expected.”

“I get kind of antsy if it’s not tidy. Helps keep my head clear,” he shrugged. 

Ventus simply hummed and nodded, not sure what to say.

“Well, we can just go ahead and get into bed,” Vanitas yawned. “I’m beat.” 

Ventus was nervous, of course, but he followed Vanitas and got under the blankets. Thankfully, it was a rather big bed, so he wouldn’t have to worry about being pressed up to Vanitas ( _not that that would be terrible,_ his brain ever so kindly reminded him).

He hoped to quickly fall asleep, but he was stuck laying there with so many scenarios running through his head. He could feel Vanitas’s warmth, thinking about how nice it would be for him to turn over and curl around him. He wanted to run his hands through Vanitas’s hair and watch his sleepy face and…

That was how he eventually fell asleep, dreaming of things that he really knew he shouldn’t been thinking about.

* * *

Ventus woke up unbelievably cold, shaking and teeth chattering. He was alone in bed, so he crept out into the hallway, wrapping himself in one of the blankets. 

He nearly ran directly into Vanitas, returning from the bathroom. “Wh-why is it so cold?” he whispered, shaking hard.

“The fucking power went out,” Vanitas groaned. “Snow has downed some of the power lines, and I have no idea how long it’ll be before the power comes back.”

Ventus sighed and pulled his blanket around him more tightly. “Shit… What do we do?” 

“Huddle around the radiator, I guess,” he replied. “We can bring all the blankets into the living room and try to keep from freezing to death.” Saying that, he promptly strode off to the bedroom, and Ventus was left behind to try to warm himself.

Vanitas came back with his arms full of blankets and sweatshirts, tossing one of them to Ventus, and he put it on happily—definitely not taking note of the fact that it smelled like Vanitas. They arranged themselves, blankets draped over them as they sat closer than they had before (though not too close).

“Guess all we can do is sit here being bored,” Vanitas laughed.

“My hands are too cold to move and do anything, I think,” Ventus complained, holding them close to the radiator.

Vanitas motioned with his own hands. “Give them here.”

“Um, uh, I d-don’t know—”

“Just do it, stupid.” Vanitas rolled his eyes and took his hands even without his permission, and Ventus thought he was going to spontaneously catch on fire. At least he could pass off his hands shaking as just the cold.

Vanitas acted like this was totally normal, gripping his hands and occasionally bringing them to his mouth to blow hot air on them. Seeing how much Ventus was still shaking, he rolled his eyes again. “Come here.”

“Okay,” Ventus murmured embarrassedly, scooting closer to Vanitas to share his body heat. He really couldn’t tell if this was flirting, but he reciprocated anyways.

Vanitas obviously wasn’t satisfied with that, letting go of one of Ventus’s hands to wrap an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer until their sides were completely pressed together.

“Don’t be so scared, Ventus. I don’t bite,” Vanitas grinned, flashing his teeth. “Unless you want that.”

Ventus wrinkled his nose at him. “Shut up...”

Vanitas laughed uproariously, the arm wrapped around Ventus squeezing him. “You’re such a prude, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a prude!” Ventus huffed. “I just…”

“You what?” Vanitas smirked.

Ventus deftly avoided the question with a simple, “You’re an asshole,” before staring out the window. “Do you think it’ll stop anytime soon?”

Vanitas mercifully let the distraction slide. “I checked the forecast a little earlier, and it’s supposed to keep going until late afternoon.”

“I guess we can survive,” Ventus sighed. “Got board games or anything?”

Ventus actually didn’t expect Vanitas to have any, but he had a few card games and some board games—the thing was, he was super fucking bad. Vanitas was the kind of person who was good at things to the point it made you angry because he seemed too perfect, but he was utter shit at this somehow.

“Are you serious? You can’t even win Go Fish?” Ventus giggled into his hands.

“Shut up!” Vanitas hissed. “There’s no skill, I just have bad luck!”

“Sure, Vani,” he nodded with a teasing grin, and he lit up when he saw how Vanitas blushed at the nickname. He mentally filed that away as a way to tease Vanitas later.

Vanitas sighed and flopped back on the couch, tangled up in blankets. “I’m bored of games.”

“There’s not really much to do,” Ventus sighed back, getting onto the couch next to Vanitas. “It’s a lot more fun when the power goes out when you’re a kid.”

“Wanna build a blanket fort?” Vanitas grinned, head popping up immediately.

That punched Ventus right in the heart, the way Vanitas was so excited to do something so childish—no one except Ventus got to see this side of him, and he felt oddly… honored. “That would be great!” he smiled in return, and they got to work.

* * *

They managed to waste quite a bit of time with it, fetching pillows and sheets and chairs and arranging everything. They probably made it a bit too big, spanning pretty much the entirety of Vanitas’s living room, but it was a creation their child selves would have been incredibly jealous of.

“Building that definitely warms you up,” Vanitas panted as they examined the finished creation.

“It’s perfect to take a nap in,” Ventus announced, crawling in to one of the many entrances, proceeding to the main area they’d made with a collection of cushions and blankets for lounging.

As he flopped onto the ground, Vanitas made it in, laying down next to him and drawing the blankets over them. Ventus hummed gratefully, pulling the blankets up to his chin to roll over and look at Vanitas.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“Me too,” Vanitas sighed, looking upwards. “Things have been stressful lately.”

“What’s wrong?” Ventus asked, brow furrowed as he scooted closer to Vanitas.

Vanitas rolled over to face Ventus, looking him in the eyes. “Just life. Being an adult sucks sometimes.”

“I’m—I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, dumbass. It’s nice to have your company.”

Ventus’s cheeks flushed, and he had to resist the urge to hide his face in his hands. Vanitas was staring at him intently, not breaking eye contact; Ventus did his best to maintain it, and he felt frozen under it. Vanitas’s eyes had always been something curious, bright gold and full of something that Ventus couldn’t quite describe, tugging at his heartstrings. “I’m glad I help, even if it’s not under the best of circumstances,” he said earnestly.

“Could be far worse,” Vanitas laughed. “I have blankets, food, and cute company, so I’ll survive.”

Ventus couldn’t hide his blush at this as he suddenly realized that yes, _this_ is flirting. He mumbled, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’m great, I know,” Vanitas said with his usual cocky grin, and this time it made a coil form in Ventus’s gut, and all he could think about doing was kissing that stupid smile off his face.

But he was afraid, so he shifted in place, finally breaking eye contact as he stared at a pattern on a sheet overhead. “Nah, you suck.”

Vanitas fake pouted. “Aw, Ven, don’t be mean!”

“Shut up!” Ventus hissed, blushing at the nickname; everyone except Vanitas called him that, so him saying it felt strange and almost taboo.

“Nah, you’d miss me.” With that, Vanitas looped his arm over Ventus’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were almost flush, just a hesitant breath separating their faces.

“I guess,” Ventus whispered, and he gently put a hand on Vanitas’s waist, touching him like he might get burnt.

“Do you…” Vanitas started, trailing off. He was evidently thinking about his next words, going ‘uh’ and ‘um’ as he stopped and started over. “Fuck it,” he swore finally, shifting himself forward that tiny amount to make their lips meet.

Ventus was completely surprised as this happened, eyes flying open. He had been friends with Vanitas for quite some time, and he had always been afraid of doing this lest their friendship be ruined—though now it looked like that should never have been a concern.

As Vanitas drew back from the first soft kiss, he noticed that Ventus’s eyes were wide. “Uh, was that okay? Should I not have done that…?” he hesitated, insecurity clouding his words in a way Ventus was unfamiliar with.

“Oh! No, no,” Ventus burst out, shaking his head. “No, that’s… perfect. Just unexpected.”

“I thought you would’ve seen me coming onto you since we met, but I guess you’re kind of dense,” Vanitas laughed.

“Hey! Don’t be rude,” Ventus chided in return. “You obviously didn’t notice me doing it either if you took this long to kiss me.”

Vanitas scowled at him, so cute that Ventus couldn’t resist kissing him again, bringing one hand up to the back of Vanitas’s neck. He shivered at this and murmured, “It’s cold,” onto his mouth, and Ventus just smiled.

“Better help warm me up, then, I guess.”

“Of course,” Vanitas grinned devilishly before pulling Ventus halfway on top of him, kissing him so intensely that neither of them noticed when the power came back on. Ventus’s phone rang in his pocket, and he flung it away, not even caring to see if the rough toss damaged it.

“What if that’s important?” Vanitas panted against his mouth.

“I haven’t waited years for this to get interrupted by my brother,” Ventus grinned before licking at Vanitas’s lips again.

Vanitas chuckled, Ventus making a noise low in his throat when he pulled back to speak again. “Glad to see you’re as desperate as me.”

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole,” Ventus pouted, and Vanitas of course indulged him.

That was how the rest of the snowstorm went, losing themselves in each other like they were enamored teenagers. Out of all things Ventus expected from this storm, it was definitely not entering as an anxious friend and exiting as a joyful _boyfriend._

Though he would never mind this, it being the best Christmas gift he could ever ask for.


End file.
